ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Josiah Hill
Josiah Hill is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. A former Ghost who later joined the Wolves under the command of Cole D. Walker and act as Walker's second in command. Biography Hill comes from Gary, Indiana. A former steelworker, his father served in Vietnam in the 25th Infantry. Josiah. ha's always looked up to his father, especially when the family fed on hard times with the decline of the steel industry. Hill has a blue-collar work ethic. He's all about the work a real soldier's soldier. There's no better friend, no worse enemy. Military Career Hill enlisted in the US Army straight out of high school. All he ever wanted to be was a soldier. He started out as an 11B thumper. His first unit was the 82nd Airborne, where he flew through the ranks until his need for ever greater challenges brought him to the Ranger Battalion. He transferred to the 3rd Ranger Battalion at Ft. Benning, where he served in Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom. He quickly became a standout Ranger and was one of the Battalion's top NCOs. Before long he was recruited to try out for a Delta Operator slot. Hill passed the Q course on his first try and was immediately assigned to a team. He stood out as an operator and team member, running missions across the globe. Soon, he was selected to be a member of the ultra-elite Ghosts. Hill ran countless missions for the Ghosts. It was on these missions he came under the command of Lt. Col. Walker, whom he respects more than any other officer he'd ever served under. During one of their missions there was a technical issue that caused a helicopter to crash into a refueling plane: GPS coordinates were miscalculated and a satellite-guided autopilot failed. His entire team was burned alive. Hill was the only survivor. He would have died too, had Walker not come to his rescue. Reputation Hill leads by example and always puts his troops first. He's calm under fire and the men under his command know they can trust him to get them out of a tight spot. He won't disobey orders, even when he doesn't like the mission. He believes his job is to execute policy, not question it. Off the battlefield, Hill tends to be popular with the ladies, or at least he likes to think so. Relationship He will do anything to help Walker, his friend and CO, even though he doesn't always agree with his tactics. Hill isn't a fan of technology and the way it's taking over warfare; he prefers combat to be old-school, man vs man. He is also a friend and mentor to Nomad. The three men have run dozens of missions together, mostly in Afghanistan. Equipment In the first cutscenes, his primary weapons are the SIG516 16" barrel Partrol carbine and a pair of pistols. Later when Nomad is rescuing Jace Skell, Hill's primary changed to the TAVOR. Hill Betrays Nomad Sometime before the mission, "The Enemy of my Enemy", Hill betrays Nomad and joins Walker, becoming his second-command. Death During the mission, "Point of No Return", Nomad must rescue Ayana Puri, the CFO of Skell Tech who is captured by Hill. Nomad finds Hill on Egg Island hidden in a cave. Hill tells Nomad the reason why he joined Walker. Nomad then fights his waythrough the caves killing "Wolves" and eventually kills Hill. Gallery Josiah Hill.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' *''Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Breakpoint: Blind Prophets'' Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Wolves Category:American